<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 22: Toys by CampbellB1994</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567576">Day 22: Toys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994'>CampbellB1994</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 Days of Campbell and Masters [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Masters of Sex, Takin' Over the Asylum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>30 Day NSFW Challenge, 30 Day OTP Challenge, Aftercare, Age Difference, Campbell is 19, Consent is Sexy, Fixation, Gags, Hyper-focus, M/M, Manic Episode, Masters is in his 40s, Panic Attacks, Safewords, Sex Toys, tied up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:02:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t know what to do?” He sighs, leaning over to look at Campbell before resting back against the sofa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Campbell Bain/William Masters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 Days of Campbell and Masters [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 22: Toys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Alright, drink this please.” Bill says, passing Campbell the cup of water. “I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.” He watches the boy, sat cross legged in his underwear, drinking the glass of water. “Are you ready?” Bill asks, taking the empty glass from him. “Yeah.” Campbell smiles laying down on his back. “Look here.” Bill waves his arm in front of Campbell’s face. “If you want to take it out or stop, tap my knee twice okay. Show me.” Campbell reaches out and taps Bill’s knee twice. “Okay good.” Bill grabs the bit of fabric, looking to Campbell who nods opening his mouth. Bill places the fabric into Campbell’s mouth, before tying the two ends together behind the back of his head. “Are you okay?” Campbell nods, getting used to breathing through his nose. “Okay, let’s move these knees.” Campbell bends his knees up before opening them. “Good boy.” Bill praises kissing his cheek. “Stay there, one second.” Bill gets up grabbing a few things and placing them on the bed. “Still okay?” Bill checks in again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bill moves Campbell’s briefs down, keeping eye contact with him. “Okay stay still.” Bill rubs some cream around Campbell’s ankles, sliding one into a loop attached to one side of the bed before doing the same on the other side. “Not too tight.” Campbell shakes his head. “You’re doing really good.” Bill slides his hands up Campbell’s legs before moving them to his hips. He guides Campbell’s hand to one of his knees, making him aware of where it is. “Just in case, remember, tap it twice.” Campbell nods, holding Bill’s hand with his other. Bill leans down, kissing at Campbell’s neck as he pushes in. Campbell groans a little, muffled by the bit of fabric in his mouth; the rope tightening around his ankles. “You’re doing good.” Bill praises starting to move. Campbell’s fingers clench around the fabric of the sheet as Bill starts whispering in his ear, biting at the bottom of the lobe before moving down to suck a soft spot in his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Campbell’s breathing picked up, he found it harder and harder to keep himself calm, biting down on the fabric in his mouth as his hand searched for Bill’s knee. He closes his eyes, before tapping it once. “Campbell, do you want to stop?” Campbell taps Bill’s knee again, nodding his head. “Alright. It’s okay.” Bill reaches his hands up to untie the fabric, pulling it out of Campbell’s mouth along with a trail of drool which runs down his chin. The boy pulls at the ropes around his legs. “Stay still, I’m going to take them off.” Campbell’s mouth stays open from the panic, knees bending into himself as they are freed. “Hey hey.” Bill soothes, rubbing a thumb over Campbell’s jaw to get him to close his mouth. “Is it a bit sore?” Campbell lets out a sob, gripping onto Bill’s shoulders tightly. “I know bud, I’ve got you. I’m sorry okay? I’m sorry.” Bill holds the shaking boy, keeping a hand scratching lightly at his back. “I’m sorry.” Bill kisses the top of Campbell’s head, sliding the other hand to lightly massage his ankles. “Do they hurt?” Campbell nods, drool still running down his chin onto his chest. Bill reaches over to dry it with the boy’s shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve stopped now. We’ve stopped.” Campbell was still freaking out almost an hour after they had stopped. “Hey let’s calm down.” Campbell’s breathing was quite shallow, a little too dangerously shallow. Bill had at the time dressed the boy in his pyjamas when Campbell had calmed enough for him to do so. “Right look at me okay. We are going to do some breathing.” Bill rests Campbell’s face in his hands. “Breathe with me.” Campbell shakes his head, kicking Bill away. “Alright, alright.” Bill catches Campbell’s foot, realising this was moving into a manic episode. Campbell tries to kick the other one, Bill resting him onto the bed. “Okay, let’s have a rest shall we? Why don’t we both have a little sleep?” Campbell twists and turns, fighting against Bill’s hand. “Campbell let’s just calm down a little.” The boy twists onto his front, pushing Bill’s hand away, still not talking. He kicks the bed, keeping his legs moving as a way to get out all the excess energy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bill notices that Campbell became fixated on kicking his leg into the mattress. “You can keep doing that okay?” Bill rubs Campbell’s back, watching as he kept kicking his legs up and down. Bill moves into the kitchen, collapsing onto the sofa, taking a few shaky breaths before he picks up the phone. It rings a few times before the other person picks up. “I’ve messed up, really messed up.” Bill says, voice cracking as he tries to hold back tears. “I pushed him too far, one minute he was having a panic attack, the next he’s manic. He’s currently fixated on kicking his legs up and down.” He rests a hand over his eyes. “I don’t know what to do?” He sighs, leaning over to look at Campbell before resting back against the sofa. “Is he safe?” Virginia asks. “I think so, only risk is that he tires himself out.” Bill sighs shakily, closing his eyes. “Well if I know you, you’ve done the right thing. Best thing to do is if he’s safe just leave him. If he does freak out again then you might have to sedate him but just wait and see.” She tells him, trying to reassure him. “You are a good man Bill alright? Remember that.” Bill nods, taking a deep breath before sitting up. “Okay thank you. I’ll call you in the morning.” Virginia hums in response before hanging up. “He’s okay.” Bill tells himself, watching Campbell through the doorway. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had a thought since Day 30 is a 'free space' that we could honor the master of Aftercare by doing a whole Day dedicated to Aftercare, what do we think?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>